Walking In
by The Red Cheese Is Wax
Summary: A stand alone fic starring Buffy, Willow and Oz in an odd situation


TITLE: Walking In  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: Buffy, Willow and Oz in an odd situation. No real plot!  
  
DISCLAIMER: These characters aren't mine, neither are the lyrics!  
  
FEEDBACK: I won't say no! *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts. There they are a-standing in a row. Big ones, small ones, some as big as." Buffy cheerfully sang, her high- heeled shoes swinging in her hands.  
  
The frat party had been pretty cool. The music had been awesome and there was no trouble. She was a little tipsy, and she couldn't really remember what the guy who she had made out with looked like. But he had been a good kisser!  
  
She continued singing, as she walked along the corridor towards her dorm room. She figured Willow would be asleep so she'd have to be quiet. She reached her door and started humming the song to herself in fear of waking her best friend.  
  
Gently she opened the door and was surprised to see the light was still on. She glanced at Willow's bed. Horrified at what she was witnessing, she jumped back, the door slamming behind her.  
  
Startled by the noise Willow and Oz turned towards her.  
  
"Buffy!" Willow cried in anguish "Oh God!"  
  
"I'm so sorry, sorry. Sorry..oh so sorry." Buffy told them, covering her eyes with her hands and turning away from them. "I thought you'd be asleep."  
  
Willow's face was flushed red with embarrassment as she quickly threw on whatever clothes she could find. It turned out it was Oz's t-shirt and boxers, so he dived under the covers. He pulled them around him and looked at his girlfriend, his eyes sparkling with amusement.  
  
It's not funny, Willow was thinking as she caught his look. She was totally humiliated right now. And poor Buffy, walking in to see them in such a passionate embrace. A naked passionate embrace, she amended.  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy; I kinda thought you'd be back later. I'd never, ya know, be doing that if I thought you'd be coming in this early..."  
  
"No, Willow I'm sorry. I should have knocked, or made noise of some sort. Let you know I was coming in." Buffy was still facing the door, "Are you guys decent?"  
  
"Uh huh." Willow told her.  
  
Buffy slowly turned around, peering carefully through her fingers that still covered her eyes.  
  
"Hey Buffy." Oz greeted her, his face a picture of calm and serenity. Looking at him, you'd have no idea that he had just been walked in on while having sex with his girlfriend.  
  
"Hi." Buffy gave him a big goofy grin. "Sorry."  
  
"Our bad." Oz smiled at her. "I'll be gone once Will gives me my clothes back."  
  
"No, there's no need. Really. Um.I'm just gonna pick up some stuff then head to Xander's"  
  
Oz raised an eyebrow at her, it was pretty clear that she was more than a little uncomfortable right now. "Okay."  
  
Buffy walked over to her drawers and shoved her overnight stuff into a bag. She slipped her feet into her trainers, avoiding eye contact with either of them.  
  
"Okay, well, see you guys later." She stepped out into the corridor and was surprised when Willow followed her.  
  
Willow shut the door behind her and touched Buffy gently on the shoulder. "Hey."  
  
"Yeah?" Buffy asked while examining the gum that was stuck to the carpet beneath her feet.  
  
"You okay? I know that must have been awful. I'm feeling way beyond embarrassed right now. I really don't know what to say." Willow grinned hopefully at her friend.  
  
Buffy smiled back, "I just really never wanted to see that. I mean, now when I look at you guys together I'm just gonna have this image stuck in my head."  
  
Willow looked stricken, "Oh God. Oh no. Oh Buffy.."  
  
Buffy laughed then, "I'm kidding! At least a little bit, I just think I should be elsewhere right now."  
  
"Of course, you're not going to tell Xander are you?"  
  
Buffy shook her head no. She laughed softly and hugged Willow. "You know? At first I was horrified but now the shock has worn off, I can't help but think how funny it is!"  
  
Willow's eyes narrowed, "Funny? I don't think it's funny! I'm gonna be having nightmares about this until I'm 60!" But she giggled as she said it.  
  
"Night Will. Now go get back to what you were doing!"  
  
Willow grinned, even as her face started to colour, "Night Buffy."  
  
Buffy strolled down the hall her bag swinging in her hands, "Oh and Willow?"  
  
"Yes?" The red head asked.  
  
"Tell Oz he has a nice ass!"  
  
*The part they call 'THE END'*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* A/N: I wrote this a while ago for a challenge on a Buffy site but never got around to submitting it! And it's obvious to see why *hangs head in shame* I don't think I've written a story with an actual plot, like, ever. I'll try one day! Anyhoo, you guys wanna tell me what you think? I'm not gonna stop ya! 


End file.
